TaioraWEIRD!
by Fighter McKnight
Summary: Taiora. Swaring. If you don't like Taiora, get.
1. Chapter 1

Taioraness: The Taiora world: Secrets revealed n' stuff Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Plaguerismise it all ya' want!

If you cannot see Taiora in the show, like Sorato, or any other pairing that involves just Sora or Taichi, not together,  
I'm gonna' say this as lightly as possible, YOU SUCK!

Taichi was in a park bench, whistling. "Dang, is there ANYTHING to do?" He thought aloud. He saw Sora over there,  
by another bench, but might not be able to breath if he tried to talk to her. Then some guy walked up and said something that obviously offended her, because she slapped him across the face. The guy then tried to hit her back,  
coughLosercough and got his face beaten off in one punch. She noticed then that Taichi was staring at her, so she said "Hi!" He waved weakly at her, his face turning red. Then Taichi got up the courage to go talk to her. "HiSoraIloveyouwannagoonadate?" He slapped himself hard. "What?" She said, confused, I hope. "Uhh, nevermind that. So, hi." "Hi." They barely said a word. "Is there anything in the world to do?" I need to stop thinking out loud.  
We stared at each other for quite a while. I guess I found something to do. "Well, I... Taichi, I need to go home now, bye." She smiled. HOLY SHIT. She smiled. At ME. I decided to go home too, nothing else to do. That night I had a dream, of Sora. She was talking to me, and I was talking to her, on the beach. (Wow, classic.) We kissed. It was only a dream, but it felt real. Least, I think that's what it feels like, I've never kissed a girl. Then, she died. I woke with a start.  
WHAT?!?!? 7:56! It was the last day of school and I was going to be late! I finally got to school at 8:32, and wrote 300 sentences during class as a result. Bla, bla, bla. Testing, bla, bla. Good scores, yada, yada, yada... Just say party. I know we're having one, if you could call it one. The class watched movies, and ate pizza, while to my dismay, shut-up too. I liked talking. I fell asleep. Bell rings, everybody goes home, and sleeps... I woke up, (Least, I think I woke up.) on a spinning torture thingy, with Sora on the other. WHAT NOW???

Hope you like, R&R, Fighter McKnight, signing off. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taioravu, all over again.  
The digital world, Taichi thought. Not again, not again. "Oh, hi Sora." "Taichi, how could you sleep through that?  
The digimon here were shooting arrows at us, and you slept!" "Whoa, Sora. I was asleep before I was here"  
"They're coming!" Dang, this was creepy already. A Baronmon walked in and threw a rock at my head.  
"Whaaa..." I moaned. Agumon was standing by me, wait, Agumon? "Agumon!" I exclaimed as I hugged the lil' guy.  
"Tai-Tai, Sora's been captured by Andromon, again." De' Ja' Vu. "Where is he? This time he's dead." "Not quite, Tai-Tai.  
I can't digivolve to WarGreymon, or MetalGreymon. Just Greymon. " "We're going anyway. C'mon, Agumon." I headed out of that place and found a map just outside. "So we go east, then south, then...Wait a sec! Agumon, I need you to digivolve to Greymon." "AGUMON!!! DIGIVOLVE TO...GREYMON!!!" "Use your skull to break through the mountainside and wew should be right at Andromon's tower!" "Horn Impulse!" I held tight to Greymon's neck. rocks, everywhere.  
Mountain, nowhere. Tower, right there. (Sora's POV) I was chained to a flat, black table. Does he ever get new ideas?  
(Taichi's POV) I had entered the tower. Walking its intrucate corridors I finally came across a room, with Sora chained to a black table! Does he ever get new ideas? I knew of the black hole trap, but I rsn to her nonetheless. "Sora! You're alright!" I cried. Greymon broke the chains holding her down. "But, what of the trap? Why not this time?" "Hi Blaster"  
2 digizoids flew out of a dark corner towards Greymon, it was HiAndromon! "Nova Blast!" The 2 attacks collided, causing a devastating explosion. "Horn Impulse!" "Thunder Saber!" The melee resulted in the floor buckling from force.  
"Thunder Saber!" The attack pierced Greymon's chest, opening up s hole. "NO! Greymon!" Then, the hole got wider, revealing a blinding light. ShineGreymon! "GeoGraysword!" A sword of light came down on HiAndromon. "Thunder Saber!" But Thunder Saber shattered, and so didi HiAndromn's body, splitting into data. "Well, uh, good triumphs again?" I couldn't think of anything else, except Sora. "I guess." Sora was obviously making a joke. "Well, to the real world, right?" Agumon then spoke, "You can only get back the way you came." "Whatever." I said. So I collapsed and fell asleep...

What'd you think? R&R, please. Fighter McKnight, signing off. 


End file.
